Numerous artist's easels have been disclosed in the prior art with various adjustments thereof. Examples of such prior art easels are shown in various U.S. Patents. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,513 (Presley et al.), an easel with a tilting means for a canvas is provided. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,363 (Koves) there is also disclosed a canvas carrier with a tripod which permits an angular adjustment of the canvas. A table top easel with an adjusting means for the angle of the workpiece relative to the table surface is further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,462 (Driscoll). Another patent of general interest disclosing a combination adjustable chair and easel where the easel is swingable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,960 (Anduaga).
While there are numerous prior art easels including those mentioned above which are variably adjustable, there still exists a need for an easel which is usable both on a table and free standing, and which is capable of tilting the canvas downward toward the artist.